Trouble
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "I knew his world moved too fast, and burned too bright. How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" Even though her best friend Laxus did all he could, Cana fell for Trouble with a capital T. But when Trouble breaks her heart, can Laxus save her before she gives up not only on love, but life? Dedicated to AvaEobane. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is dedicated to the lovely AvaEobane, because she told me today that I was her favorite author. Because I love her so much, I decided to upload a delicious teaser for her. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**This won't be updated until January, sadly, because I'm all booked up until then with updates. But I promise not to forget about this!**

**This story was inspired by 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. I love that song.**

**I also love AvaEobane. She is the love of my life (in a totally platonic way, if that makes any sense at all…)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. The words in this chapter are from the music video for 'I Knew You Were Trouble'.**

I think... I think that when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, but it just all comes back.

But he never does.

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was the feeling that came with it. And... the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever going to feel this way again. But I don't know if I should...

I knew his world moved too fast, and burned too bright. But I just thought... How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Maybe he knew that. When he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me.

I don't know if you know who you are... until you lose who you are...

-Cana Alberona


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yay! Finally updated! And it's barely Thursday! (At least where I live...) Oh god, I'm sorry. It's been almost three months since my last update... wow. Sorry?**

**Anyway, I'm now finally able to start all of the requests I've gotten since... oh, god. November. Anyway, I'm back to my Update Schedule, I've got five requested oneshots and one requested chapter story, a new chapter story (and yes, I know that that is a bad idea), five oneshots I thought of coming out soon, along with two collaboration stories (oh god, what am I doing to myself...!?). Jesus, I must be trying to kill myself...**

**Most of this story will be in Cana's point of view, but there will be the occasional part in Laxus's point of view.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, or really anything cool. I just got the idea from listening to music.**

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me._

**Cana **stood outside in the school parking lot, leaning against Laxus's car with her closest friends – the Strauss siblings, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and her best friend, Laxus. It was cold out, snow gently falling, and not a single one of them could stand still in the freezing air. Mira and Freed were snuggled up in Freed's coat, being almost sickeningly romantic with each other. Elfman was struggling to be a gentleman – as his sisters had taught him that that was what women liked in a real man – for Evergreen, but she – being the tsundere that she is – was avoiding her feelings for Elfman, the feelings that every other member of their group could read clear as day. Lisanna and Bixlow were doing their typical emotional tango that left everyone else unsure of where the two stood with each other.

Cana stood next to Laxus, standing closer then normal for warmth, and watched in resigned amusement as her friends paired up, just like they had been doing for the past few months.

Cana caught her best friend's eyes, rolling her own with a grin on her face. Silently, Laxus snickered, a smirk growing across his face.

"What's so funny?" Lisanna asked, glancing over at the two of them, curiosity on her face, although she couldn't keep her eyes from sneaking glaces back at Bixlow.

Cana smiled the most innocent smile she had, "Oh, Laxy-poo just made a funny face. It was _darling._"

Everyone laughed – all the way from Bixlow's chortle that lasted far longer then anyone thought it should, or Evergreen's half snort – except for Laxus, who turned to Cana with a stricken look on his face.

"_L-Laxy-poo?"_ he asked, trauma on his face.

"Oh, but Laxy-poo, isn't it _glorious?_" Cana said in her favorite sarcastic southern accent.

"No," Laxus stated simply, "No, it is not."

Cana laughed, "Fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cana saw a flash of silver, and – unable to stop herself – she glanced towards it. Walking slowly towards the building was the new girl – Yukino, she thought – with the same depressed expression as always. However, this time, there were tears shining in her eyes.

Quickly, Cana glanced back towards where Yukino was walking away from, and spotted one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. He had short, spiky, pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A scar crossed one of his eyebrows, and he had one of the biggest smirks she'd ever seen on his face. He was muscled without being overly large, and quite obviously able to handle himself in a fight.

~Just my type,~ she thought to herself.

Her eyes made their way back to his face, and she finally noticed that he had caught her staring. Instead of glancing away with a cute blush like most of her friends would have done, she made sure she had caught his eye before staring straight at him and winking. When his eyes widened in surprise, she half-laughed and turned away, back to her friends.

"So," Bixlow asked, glancing around the group, "Is anyone going to the party that Heartfilia girl is having tonight? I'm thinking about going."

Freed shook his head, "I'm not really interested in parties. I don't enjoy them, so I won't be going."

Mira looked at Freed, "But, Freed... I want to go. Don't you want to go with me?"

Every one winced slightly. Freed sighed, and said the only correct answer, "If you want me to go, I'll go with you."

Mira beamed, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"I'd like to go," Lisanna said, "I think it will be fun."

Evergreen rolled her eyes, "Well if all of you are going, what else am I supposed to do? I'm not sitting home alone on a Friday night."

"Real men go to parties and take care of their sisters and female friends!" Elfman shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm not designated driver," Cana stated quickly, sending a fierce glare to each of her friends.

"I'll be it," Laxus sighed, "Blondie is having her party at nine, so I'll leave my house at eight thirty. Be ready by then. If I pull up to your house and you don't come out in less then a minute, I'm leaving without you."

Cana straightened up and starting walking away, calling back, "Alright. See you later, guys."

A chorus of goodbyes followed her on her way to her car. She glanced back towards where she had seen the blonde boy, and found him still there.

~I wonder...~ she thought to herself as she slipped behind the wheel of her car, ~Will he be at Heartfilia's party tonight?~

**Cana **walked into a small room off in a far corner of the mansion Heartfilia lived in, calling quietly, "Bixlow? You in here?"

She stepped into the room, hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything, and found the room to be completely empty. With an angered sigh, she turned back towards the door.

Leaning on the door frame was the blonde boy from earlier that day.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Sting."

Cana smirked, "Cana. Was there something you wanted?"

She watched as he pretended to look thoughtful, before he smirked at her, "A kiss?"

"Someone wants to move fast," Cana laughed, "You just introduced yourself, didn't you?"

He sighed, false sadness on his face, "Okay. How about your number?"

Cana smiled and walked up to him. When she was close, far closer then she knew she should be, she whispered, "And why should I give you my number, Sting? Give me a compelling reason."

He leaned down the couple of inches different in their heights, and said in her ear, "Because I interest you more then any man you've ever met before."

Cana pulled back with a smirk, but internally, she couldn't help but agree. He was forward, but she liked them confident. Cocky, but not overly arrogant. Attractive, but not so attractive that she thought there was something wrong with him. She couldn't help but find him interesting.

How could someone be so much her type?

"So can I have your number, Cana?" he asked, another smirk on his face.

"Hmm..." she pretended to think, "I don't think so."

Surprise crossed his face, before he smiled at her in amusement, "Why not?"

"Why did Yukino walk away from you in tears earlier today?" Cana asked, answering his question with a question.

She though she saw embarrassed shock in his eyes for a moment, before his cocky smirk was back on his face, "I had a friend who used to date her. He asked me to get some of his things from her, but I had to talk to her since he left them at her apartment. I don't think she's ready to move on, or lose the last bits of Rouge she has."

Cana knew he was lying to her. She knew a girl only cried like Yukino had when she had been talking to the one that had broken her heart. Cana had _never_ seen a girl cry like that because the friend of their ex had come to ask for some stuff back. But even though she knew he was lying, even though she knew he was going to be trouble, even though she knew from seeing Yukino earlier, she was still interested. She couldn't help herself. He just pulled at her heart in a way she didn't, and couldn't, understand.

"Please can I have your number?" Sting asked her, looking her in the eyes with a fake innocent pout.

Cana laughed, and walked past him out the door, "Nope."

"But then how am I supposed to convince you to give me that kiss?" Sting called after her at the same time she heard Laxus's voice calling, "Cana! We're leaving! Come on, where are you?"

Turning and walking backwards, she laughed, "Find me!"

Sting smiled at her, "Oh, I will!"

With another laugh, she turned back around and walked back up the hallway. Standing in one of the rooms closer to the front of the mansion were all of her friends, most of whom were drunk. Laxus looked at her with a funny look on his face, "Where were you? I've been looking for you for almost fifteen minutes."

Cana smiled, "I _was_ looking for Bixlow, although I can see that _you_ found him."

Weird look still on his face, Laxus turned away, "Come on all you imbeciles. It's time to go."

As Laxus drove away from Heartfilia's mansion, Cana glanced back.

~Come find me, big boy. Come find me.~


End file.
